The IAFF is requesting $3,017,739 ($2,796,218 direct costs and $221,521 F&A) during the initial budget period and $16,013,182 ($14,837,094 direct costs and $1,176,088 F&A) for the total project period of the Worker Health and Safety Training Cooperative Agreement. The IAFF application includes two of the four program areas;Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP) and Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Training Program (HDPTP). This application addresses two serious emergency responder needs arising out of the events and aftermath of September 11th. A major outcome of the attacks was the creation of the Department of Homeland Security (DHS). DHS has promulgated new requirements, one of which is the National Incident Management System (NIMS). They also created new requirements for funding which, in turn, are causing a significant training shortfall in the emergency response community. In order to operate effectively in this new environment, emergency responders require incident command, safety management training at large-scale incidents and advanced training, especially at the Technician level. Each year of the cooperative agreement, the applicant will train an average of 1,000 students in the technician curriculum and train-the-trainer courses. They will also reach an average of 750 students with an adapted incident management course which emphasizes safety management during disaster response. The IAFF proposes to implement a proven training plan that strongly and forcefully emphasizes occupational safety and health and OSHA-defined responder training as a cornerstone of professional and effective emergency response. This plan relies heavily on a combination of direct delivery and the efficient train-the-trainer approach;uses a combination of the Internet, Advanced Training Technologies (ATT) and regional programs;and provides the estimated attendees with the knowledge and the tools necessary to operate safely and effectively. These programs help to ensure that emergency responders operate safely in the post 9/11 environment. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)